Avatar Meets Teen Titans in Surivor Showdown
by Kittygirl109
Summary: A silly story I came up with that has charecters of Avatar the Last Airbender meeting charecters from Teen Titans. A best of both worlds. Funny, rather silly nonsense, but funny. If you like either of the shows, its worth a glance.
1. Day One

The annocer's voice boomed. "WELCOME TO SURIVOR!" The audience cheered. "Ahhhhhhhh! Woot! Woot!" Sokka bowed. "Yeah, they like me!"

The contestants were placed on the island.

Day One

Sokka farted. Raven was mediating, as usual, when..

"Azarath, metrion, s-sniff sniff Ohhhhh! What is that! Sakka!

Yes, it was an episode of surviver, but not just any episode, it was with the Teen Titans and characters from Avatar the Last Airbender.

The announcer's voice boomed again "All flying from any contestant will now be disqualified." Aang's glider was then taken away.

"M-m-m-my glider! Katara, you can't let them!" Aang wailed as he burst into tears. His glider had never been taken away from him.

Katara nearly roared with anger. "You can't take that, its his GLIDER! Its alright Aang, you can practice earthbending by making a sandcastle."

Aang sniffled. "O-okay." He hugged her.

Prince Zuko snickered. "Baby."

Aang blushed. "I am NOT a baby!"

Katara glared. "Jerk."

"Stupid-head."

Zuko- Arrow-head."

Aang- Scarface.

Prince Zuko stopped, ashamed. "You went too far…" his eyes pricked tears.

Aang left to Earthbend his sandcastle.

Zuko smashed the castle and smiled. "Revenge."

Aang wailed again, tears twinkling in his eyes. "Look what scar-face did!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Its FINE Aang. You can just make another one sense you're so naturally gifted…"

Prince Zuko walked away.

Aang leaves the island.

Katura was angry as ever. "Look what you did! Hhmf!"


	2. Day Two

Day Two

When we last left our contestants, things were getting a little tense.

Aang already left the island.

Katara was showing Cyborg waterbending, and unfortunately he shorted out.

We talked with Cyborg, and he had this to say "I can't believe it! Being part robot, wasn't that girl smart enough to figure that water doesn't mix with machinery!"

Katara admitted she was tense ever sense Aang left the island. "Maybe it's because he was the only kid among teens…."

Next in our Survivor show, the contestants are asked to build a shelter for themselves, and make their own food.

After three hours, Sokka was able to make his shelter. He has this to say:

"I'm I'm SICK of Beastboy's tofu! I want chicken!"

We've seen that Katara admires Beastboys's morphing powers.

Beastboy has this to say:

"Every time I turn into a chicken or cow…Sokka keeps staring at me…"

Meanwhile, it seems there is a little romance going on in the island.

Prince Zuko has been 'hitting on' Raven.

Prince Zuko- "Hey there….I see we are both into meditation and darkness…care to be my Princess?"

Raven unfortunately pounded Prince Zuko into a rock. Not to worry, he's alright, just injured.

Raven still isn't disqualified. Raven has this to say:

"WHAT THE HELL! I NEARLY KILL SOMEONE AND I STILL CAN'T GET OFF THIS ISLAND!"

Raven claims that she never wanted to be on the show, but a certain 'Starfire' made her. Zuko left the island. Tomorrow, contestants will be voted off.


	3. Day Three

. Author's Note: You guys are just awesome! I LOVE the reviews, its you guys that make me want to keep writing. Hugs to all of my readers.

Day Three-

The tension is rising. Today, contestants will choose who leaves the island.

So far, we're down to Sokka, Katura, Starfire, Robin, and Beastboy. Prince Zuko and Cyborg have left the island. To refresh you, Prince Zuko is injured, and Cyborg is shorted out.

Raven has also been very destructive, apparently trying to get herself disqualified. It seems no one has told her she could just quit the game, but ah well.

The results are in-

Sokka has voted Beastboy off. He has this to say:

" That tofu is REALLY getting on my nerves. I mean, come on! Is it even POSSIBLE to make tofu eggs!"

Katura voted Sokka off.

"He doesn't belong here. The rest of us have a power of some sort. All he does is complain anyways. Just last night, he cried because his shelter fell apart. He's a moron of a brother."

Starfire voted Katura off, as Robin has been doing a bit of flirting.

Raven voted herself the island.

The one that was forced to leave was Katura.

Now Starfire is the only female left on the island. Sokka claims she has coodies.

Starfire: What is this COODIES of which you speak? What is the cure!"

Not much has happened. Things are getting tense. Tomorrow, the contestants are going to be put on a smaller island with no way out. What will happen when the tension gets too high? Find out, when we come back on SURIVOR!


	4. Day four

Author's Note: I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOO sorry about leaving. I went on vacation, and, well, yeah? Anyways, I've finally created an update for you guys. I have been brain dead sense I didn't need to think on vacation ..hehe...I'm a dummy. Anyways, Eryn, aka Kataren Girl, helped me make Day Four for you all to enjoy. So, she inspired me...yeah...clap clap. Okay, on to the good stuff:

Welcome to Day Four of Surivor.

Sokka has been apparently trying to get Starfire off the island.

He has this to say:

"I'm telling you, there is NO WAY a GIRL can win. Its just not right! NOT RIGHT I TELL YOU! I don't care what Katara says!"

We've watched him on our Spycam, and he's been watching Robin and Starfire. It appears the couple has been doing "Couple Things".

We don't know the evil plans behind this teenaged boy, but we don't expect much.

At about noon, Sokka lead Robin into the forest. We're suspicious.

Apparently, Sokka is asking Robin to stay in a square drawn on the sand.

Robin somehow doesn't feel suspicious at all…hmmm….someone is feeling a bit brain dead.

Robin- "So….what kind of "surprise" did you want to show me?"

Sokka- "Um...a fun surprise! Yeah, that's it! Just stay there! Don't move?...I have to pull on this vine, I mean CANDY and then the "surprise" will come!"

Robin-:Oh-kay...Right…"

Meanwhile, Starfire has been looking for Robin.

She has this to say:

"Robin has gone goodbye and I have found myself unable to find him for quite some time. Say, why don't you people holding the camera do anything to help!"

Starfire's eyes are glowing.

Sokka pulled on the vine, and a net made out of rope fell on Robin, which he picked up and moved.

Robin- "Was that the...uh…surprise? Pathetic."

Sokka- "Crap crap drat and crap!"

Eventually, even without the "trap", Starfire was led to Robin, as usual, and this brought a smile to Sokka's face.

Sokka- "GOT YOU NOW! MAHAHAHAHAHAH."

It seems Sokka has gone a bit encentic. We estimate that this is what happens when Sokka doesn't have Katara to look after him.

Starfire sent one star bolt at him,and well,he's not looking too good.

Robin left the island, because he says that Sokka "freaks him out". Starfire, Raven, Beastboy and Sokka remain.

Find out what happens next time, as our fifth day arrives. We hope that we don't have to add another day. Things are gonna get competitive.


	5. Day Five

Day Five

Ah..the last day. How exciting this is. We have our last contestants in the  
island. They're ready to go.

Sokka, Starfire, Raven and Beastboy remain. Let's see who wins in our finale  
of Survivor.

Sokka is taking a spear he made, hunting down every animal he can.  
Unfortuantly, he has caught none. Letting the frustration get to him, Sokka  
lay on the sand, bawling.

We let our Spycam catch what he has to say. "Its not fair! I-I-I'm a great  
warrior in the Water Tribe! It doesn't matter if my sister thinks I'm  
pathetic!"

Beastboy approaches him with some nasty looking burgers. "Hey dude. You look   
hungary. Burger?"

With great anger, Sokka chases down poor Beastboy with his spear, screaming  
what appears to be a battlecry. "TOFUDYYYYIIIIIIIIII!" Spanish roll of the   
tongue

Transforming into a monkey, BeastBoy climbed up the tree, shivering. "D-dude.  
That's it! You insult my tofu, you insult me. I'm outta here."

Beastboy left the island.

Finally, with only Starfire and Raven remaining, there is a duel over the  
prize.

Starfire made a leap for Raven, but her starbolts are nothing against the  
demongirl.

Raven has won. Placed in her pale hand is the prize- A GIANT CHICKEN.

Raven is fuming. "What the helI! I-I can't believe this. I spend all this time  
on a contest of freaks and receive this!" Eyes glowing, the set is nearly  
destroyed.

Last in our show we inteview all the losers, seeing what they have to say   
about the winner- Raven.


	6. Interviews

Interviews:

For those of you that are wondering, Sokka was taken off the island, for going mentally unstable.

Now, we begin our interviews with the losers.

Aang- "A giant chicken? That's the prize? B-but…that's inhumane! Who knows what she'll do to it!" The poor preteen was shivering while saying this.

Beastboy- "You want to know what I think? I'm just glad that Sokka didn't get it. That's what I think! But still dude, that's just wrong. I think I'm gonna riot with Aang and save that chicken!"

Robin- "No comment, please."

Katara- "How pitiful. I had to deal with all that crud for a giant chicken! That's retarded! My brother just went insane because of you guys! cencered"

Sokka- "Me want chicken…me want chicken….its mine I tell you! I'll get it..and when I do…you'll see. All of you will see!" Unfortuantly, Sokka had to be tied to a straight-jacket during the interview.

Zuko- "A giant chicken? That's the most insane thing I've never heard of. And to think the girl that rejected me won it…wait till my uncle hears about this!"

Starfire- "Is this what most of you on earth use for a prize? That's just plain creepy, correct?"

Cyborg- I gotta get that baby on my new grill! That's meatalicous!

Well, that about wraps up this episode of Survior! Tune in next time to a computer near you!

THE END

(Coming up next, characters from Teen Titans, Avatar and FullMetal Alchemist got to Skyhigh! Stay tuned to a computer near you!)

Author's note: What did you think? Should there be one more chapter?


End file.
